Perfect
by RogueMoon
Summary: *Complete* a songfic about Vegeta and trunks and how they veiw each other. right before majin buu.


Disclaimer: *insert standard disclaimer here*

Summery: a song fic reflecting on both Vegeta (while he was a child) and on eight-year-old trunks (how feels before and during the world tournament). The song is 'Perfect' by Alanis Morrisette. I haven't changed any of the lyrics; so when it mentions being a girl, don't get confused, there is no girl in this fic except Bulma and none of these thoughts are hers.

First try at one of these and at straight angst, please be kind in the reviews….

_Italics_ are lyrics.

Double colon (:: ::) are thoughts.

On to the fic!

'Perfect'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sometimes is never quite enough_

If you're flawless than you'll win my love Don't forget to win first place Don't forget to keep that smile on your face 

Trunks pulled his foot up and forward, grunting with the effort. The gravity chamber was at one hundred and fifty times gravity and walking from one end to the other was like walking through quicksand in the desert with the noon sun beating down after five days of going without food or water. In the middle of July. The effort was almost unbearable, but Trunks wasn't about to give in. His father was watching him, taunting him. Vegeta made a comment about trunks not being *man* enough for this kind of exercise and the eight year old wasn't about to give in.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked with his usual sneer of contempt. 

Trunks thought for a moment and then panted, "I guess I'll… go super." Concentrating for a second, Trunk funneled all his thoughts, all his power, all his desire for approval of the man who watched open mouth across the room, into his core, into his entire being and… released it.

His hair flew up in a bad imitation of his father's flame and turned gold. His eyes lightened to a dark teal and strength flooded his body. He felt light now, incredibly so. Vegeta said something. Trunks didn't really hear his fathers' question, but nodded his head yes with a grin anyway. It was always best to answer yes when Vegeta was grumbling to himself.

Be a good boy Try a little harder 

_You've got to measure up_

_And make me prouder_

"All right, brat. If you can hit me in the face, I'll… take you to the park for an hour." Vegeta bargained, wanting to see how good his son was.

Trunks looked up at his father with wide, amazed eyes. "Really? Yes!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come at me!"

Trunks complied wholeheartedly. He flew at his father, determined to strike the man's face. His feet and fists flying at in human speeds. And considering that Trunks was half-Saiya-jin, it was no surprise at all. Vegeta simply deflected his son's tries, grunting with more effort than he cared to admit.

Every one of Trunks' blows were deflected. His father wasn't going to make this easy. But when had he ever? The young demi- Saiya-jin wasn't about to give up and redoubled his efforts.

Finally.

He hit.

It was barely a graze on his fathers' cheek, but it was a hit! And for his efforts, Trunks was punched across the room.

Rubbing his cheek, the eight year old looked at his father through tears filled eyes. "Y-you didn't say you'd hit back."

Vegeta stared at his son, then turned and crossed his arms, facing away from his purple- haired progeny. "Well. I didn't say I wouldn't now did I?"

After a moment of looking everywhere but at his hurt son, Vegeta harrumphed, "Dry your eyes. We're going to the park. Now."

Trunks immediately brightened up and shouted with glee. His father was going to spend an entire hour with him doing something other than training.

How long before you screw it up How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up 

_With everything I do for you_

_The least you can do is keep quiet_

Vegeta hated to see Trunks cry. It wasn't that he really saw it as a weakness, no matter what he said, he just couldn't handle tears. He had never been allowed to shed them when he was a child.

And how could he possibly deal with his son's tears? Knowing he was the cause?

He had cried once as a child. His father had beaten him for it. He had never been good enough for his father. He would be damned if he let his son be weak the way his father had made him. 

The ability to shed tears was a strength. It was the ability to admit something was wrong, the ability to conquer pride. Something he had been able to do only once, and only *after* he had died.

He would never admit it out loud. He was the Prince of the Saiya-jins. How would that look?

But his son… His son could grow up without those constraints. His son could grow up happy.

_Be a good girl_

_You've gotta try a little harder_

_That simply wasn't good enough_

_To make us proud_

Vegeta had done everything he could to get his father to be proud of him: even after he had been given to Freezia. His mother had died before that, but even she was cruel to him. Wanting him to be the strongest, hating him when he couldn't measure up. 

Trunks didn't have to deal with that. His mother loved him and was proud of him no matter what. She was a good woman. Vegeta was glad she was his.

Trunks would not get turned away when he failed. He would not be beaten to near death when he couldn't achieve something easily. He would not be punished for crying. But he would be pushed: pushed to his limits, pushed farther and harder than Vegeta had been, pushed so that he was better than his father.

Trunks would be the strongest.

I'll live through you 

_I'll make you what I never was_

_If you're the best, then maybe so am I_

_Compared to him compared to her_

_I'm doing this for you're own damn good_

_You'll make up for what I blew_

_What's the problem...why are you crying?_

Trunks beat opponent after opponent. The *children* in the tournament were pathetic. The only one, who would offer any real challenge, was Goten.

He couldn't wait for the finals.

~~~~~

Vegeta could care less about the others that Trunks had fought, but now his son was up against Kakorrots' youngest whelping. And doing a fine job of beating the baka. 

:: That's right Kakorrot, watch carefully:: he thought to himself, watching the third class' reaction to the fight. ::You see what *my* son is doing? That's exactly what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to defeat you::

~~~~~

Trunks grabbed Goten in a chokehold. The hardest to brake. HE would win. He *wasn't* going to lose. Not with his mother watching. Not with his fathers' eyes following his every move. He *was* going to win. It was the only way to get his father's approval, and he would do it.

~~~~~

Goku moaned in defeat and sighed, "This doesn't look good."

Vegeta laughed and smiled one of his few genuine smiles, "Depends on who you're rooting for."

Down in the stands, Bulma cheered her son on enthusiastically. Jumping up and down, blocking the view of others and making a genuine nuisance of herself.

_Be a good boy_

_Push a little farther now_

_That wasn't fast enough_

_To make us happy_

_We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect_

Goten went Super and broke free of Trunks' hold.

Vegeta growled and cursed his nemesis. "That wasn't fair, Kakorrot!"

The innocent man looked confusedly at his friend and pointed into the arena. "What are you talking to me for? He did it." 

Vegeta just growled and went back to watching. 

In the arena, the two demi- Saiya-jins showed off their ki-blast attacks; trying to impress each other.

Trunks fought harder after than, he even decided he would fight with only one hand. It would be more impressive and maybe his father would notice.

Vegeta eagerly watched the battle, silently cheering for his son. There was no way in HFIL he was going to shout out loud.

~~~~~

The fight was over.

Trunks won.

Vegeta was proud and gloated to the others on the way to get food.

Trunks looked up at the stand to see his mother cheering ecstatically. But when he looked to find his father and the other adults, they were gone. Didn't his father care that he had won? Had he even seen the fight?

What did he have to do to get his father to acknowledge him?

Maybe if he had gotten into the adult competition instead…


End file.
